Pokémon OneShots
by JuptileNamudori253
Summary: My collection of one shots for Pokémon. Rated T to be safe.
1. An Unforgettable Circus

**An Unforgettable Circus**

 **A/N:** A long-due request from a guy usernamed Barbacar... sorry for not being able to do this before!

*has some minor ShowoffShipping*

* * *

Max has been waiting for the Transform Circus for weeks! It comes every year or so. Ash had a part-time job there, and eagerly suggested it to everyone. So here he was, with Dawn, Bonnie, and Juan, his new friend from Loson about to enter the circus. "Roll up, roll up to the Transform Circus!" an elderly man exclaimed. Max showed the three tickets and entered the complex, which was filled with many exciting rides and games.

* * *

On the way to the tent, they saw Ash, who was seemingly practicing for his act.

"Hey, Ash!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash stopped and looked at them, and smiled. "Well, look who's here!"

"Hello!" Bonnie and Max also greeted him, while Juan asked Dawn who the guy was. After making some introductions, Juan did the Losonese custom of _pagmamano_ and since Ash went to Loson for a time as well, accepted it.

"Well, we should be off to the tent now," Bonnie said, and so they went.

"Don't forget to watch me! I'm the first act!" Ash added before they were beyond hearing range.

* * *

The first act was acrobatics, where a strangely familiar Sceptile leaped from bar to bar like the Pokémon was in a forest. They were puzzled at why Ash was replaced but just ignored it. The Sceptile was really cool; a true ninja at his finest. The second act was a Munchlax who can eat ten times its own weight. He ate a hundred of Professor Oak's and May's famed pink Pokéblocks! But the third act was different: it was a magic trick, and it needed two volunteers.

"Let's see..." the ringmaster chose. "Ah! You two over there!" He pointed to Max and Dawn They, being the most enthusiastic, accepted and were squealing all the way to the center (BOTH of them).

"Okay, in this trick, I am going to turn these two kids into two Pokémon magicians!" the ringmaster announced, then brought a cabinet to the stage. "Now, please enter this magic cabinet."

"Huh?" Max asked, suspicious of what was happening, but dismissed all thoughts as Dawn pushed him inside. Once closed, they waited. And waited, and waited...

* * *

After what seemed a while (they were sleeping), they were released. Max expected them to hit the ground hard but then he noticed he was only a few inches tall. Not only that, but his limbs were small and chubby. He wanted to get up, but when he got up he felt a pair of ears droop over his face., then straighten. HIS ears. He also felt a tail wag. HIS tail. He opened his eyes to see the crowd WAY bigger.

"Pika... Chu?! (Hey... Wha-?!)" Max exclaimed. He was a Pikachu!

Dawn also slowly woke up; she was a Piplup. "Pip... Lup! (So tired... Hey!)" She exclaimed as she also discovered she was a Pokémon.

"And now," the ringmaster shouted, "these two Pokémon will perform magic tricks!"

A blue magic hat suddenly fell on Max's head and a pink bow on Dawn's. A two wands, one blue and one pink, appeared.

"Pikapika pikapi, pipi pichu pikachu? (What are we gonna do with this, say abra-kadabra and expect something to happen?)" Max asked, but then suddenly magic sprung up from the wand and changed Dawn's bow into a balloon. "Chaa... (Whoah...)"

"Pip lup pip pip lup! (I wanna try! I wanna try!)" Dawn exclaimed, then also said the magic word. She then started to float. "Pip pip lup pip! (This is AMAZING!)"

"Pikachu! (Yeah!)" Max agreed. So they had a little fun, while the crowd cooed, cheered and awwed. Eventually their turn was up and they were turned back into humans. Then they watched the final act with Ash, who mysteriously reappeared. A Primarina was catapulted into the air while spinning, doing a Counter Shield. To the crowd, it was just another circus show. But to Max and Dawn, it was a completely unforgettable experience!

* * *

 **A/N:** Done! My first oneshot. Please review, and you should know my next line by now.

 **THE END**


	2. Dark Eyes

**Dark Eyes**

 **Note:** This story based on the lyrics of a Russian song.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 ** _St. Elmo's Fire:_** 1) I really meant to not put any tag because the one shots might go past anime, and 2) Sorry, I got used to doing that.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I ran, I ran away from everything. Just kept running, humming a song I knew since birth.

 ** _Oh you dark black eyes, full-of-passion-eyes_**

I laughed. Don't have that anymore... Ever since that incident.

 ** _Oh you burning eyes, how you hypnotise_**

How stupid I was then, listening to the advice of people who wanted to bring me down.

 ** _Now I love you so, but I fear you though_**

There was one not like the others, though. I thought she was a traitor, but she ended up being one of the only loyalists.

 ** _Since you glanced at me not so long ago_**

I feel so afraid. My country is being persecuted in every other country but eight.

 ** _Oh I see you now, you are dark and deep_**

Oh yes, the _world_ is. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

 ** _I see grief and feel that my soul will weep_**

It's already weeping. This is the worst (and possibly last) day of my life.

 ** _I see now in you a winning burning glow_**

Yeah, as if. I miss my family and TRUE friends...

 ** _In my poor heart will a fire grow_**

But just maybe, I'm not hopeless. Maybe I can still live a normal life.

 ** _I' m not sorrowful, I'm not repenting_**

I'm proud to be a Vostoki. I'm proud of the great Motherland.

 ** _I accept all that my fate's presenting_**

I just need to get to Johto, and I'll be okay... I'm almost there! I hear the sound of rushing water, and footsteps...

 ** _All the best in life, God has given us-_**

Oh no, they've found me! I need to run, I need to hide somewhere! Hey look, a giant boulder! I can hide there!

 ** _This I sacrifice, to you dark black eyes_**

While I tried ducking under a rock, I felt a gunshot. I felt something penetrate my chest. I felt weak. I slowly slumped over.

I was killed, and nobody knew, nor cared.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the dark ending. Just for a brief backstory, Ash here was an adopted child from Vostok, a nation persecuted by all countries but eight, including Johto, the asylum he was trying to run to. Delia tried to protect her adopted child, but got arrested and accused for treason. Ash thought Misty would be the first to turn him to the police, but instead she, Dawn, and a a few others defended him. So now, he tried to run to Johto, where Vostoki peoples are protected and defended. Sadly, he didn't make it and got shot by Tohjo Falls. And that's it. This is my first time doing something like this, so please review with good intent, or else those non-constructive flamers will be nuked and sent to North Korea.

 **THE END**


End file.
